secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nythos Strategic Union
Faction_Overview: The Nythos Strategic Union are a military group currently led by Seitosus Difference, Shadow Quinote, Razor Freng and Destroyed Faith (In ranking order). Since founding, their published aims have been to dramatically modify the attitude and contours of the military community - seeking to "Open the eyes" of those who may have been blinded by acres of blockade warfare. The faction has been known to take on several abbreviated titles (Including that listed in their group titles - "NSU"), "Nythos" and "The Union"; Personnel and pieces of NSU-Related material are often distinguishable by the exaggerated usage of undersquares, dark grey and neon indigo colour scheme or the rainbow of tribal tattoos that often adorn the face and torso of their avatars. Nythos remain the only inworld military organization to have crafted a viable and unique language (Known as "R'eq"), and pride themselves for attention to detail in both construction and roleplay. Founding: The NSU was officially created on July the 15th (2009) by Seitosus Difference, Shadow Quinote and Razor Freng; groups being created upon a small parcel in the Publishing Island simulator. Originally aiming to promote a more dynamic community that was itself devoid of red-tape, the group quietly grew into a rapid state of inactivity whilst beginning to mobilize. Mujigae_Phase The parcel in Mujigae came alongside Masuki Kaligawa (Head of the Infantry_Section and the Receptive_Core), and was the location in which Nythos truly began to flourish. Starting life as a small ground complex, the primwork was hastily rethought into that of a large capital ship (Located at 1024 Meters). The initial designs were created by Kori Omizu (And later modified by Seitosus Difference). During this period of time, the bulk of the Administrative staff were recruited or placed, and the groundwork of what would later become the group's new structure was put into line. Several months after Mujigae was gained (The build still only partially complete), funds were raised to purchase Fort Haskins (The current location touted by the group). Omizu briefly halted construction in Mujigae and began building the "V'Oneisan_Citadel" within the new simulator (Administratiive staff then transferring the purpose of Mujigae to that of a training facility. The group was never truly active whilst based in Mujigae, and the sole purpose behind using the parcel in such a manner was to guide the faction comfortably through the first months of hibernation. Fort_Haskins With the primwork in Haskins relatively finalized, the group was rocked when Omizu was banned from the grid. With no reason being provided and numerous attempts to recover the avatar blocked, Omizu returned the group under the name of Erif Raymaker, and proceeded to finish the Citadel using the Modify Rights from the Omizu account. It was during this period of time that a member of the Mujigae land group defected, returning all primitives upon the parcel and leaving no method to recover the doomed complex. This event was however just the start of what would become an even greater issue; for it was at this stage that the Raymaker account was also banned from the grid. Frustraited and wishing to improve Haskins, the Administration demolished the Citadel and building work resumed (This time under the hand of Seitosus Difference. The T'Asis_Compound The new compound is a relatively advanced build, surrounded by a location that appears mountainous and isolated. The entire map is designed around the idea of "Points" (See the description in provided the Operator Tier page), and has yet to open to the general public. It is hoped that the faction shall become active within the coming months. Group_Structure The group is split into four classes (Named "Sections"); these all serve to aid the NSU whilst engaging on the modern battlefield, whilst ensuring that combat remains both viable and fair. Infantry_Section: The Infantry Section is currently led by Masuki Kaligawa; it is one of the original three classes designed upon founding, and remains the largest to date. As suggested by the title, this Section is the primary means of ground assault and defense. Heavy_Section: The Heavy Section are currently under the command of Rusted Frequency, and serve as an official extension of the Infantry group. Operating primarily within heavy armoured vehicles, Heavy Personnel are easily distinguished by glancing at their unusually scaled armour and moderately rough appearance. Aeronautical_Section: Merging what other factions may label "Air" and "Fleet", this Section is the means of aerial combat; headed by xsander Sohl, the Aeronautical group has what is considered one of the longest and most arduous and testing training regemes within the NSU. Maritime_Section: The Maritime Section was not originally included upon conceptual documentation created by the Administration, but was added a month following their establishment in Mujigae. Designed with the sole purpose of engaging in unique combat with submersible groups, the class appeals to a target audience. Command_Structure Administration Tier; *A_4 *A_3 *A_2 *A_1 Moderation Tier; *M_7 *M_6 *M_5 *M_4 *M_3 *M_2 *M_1 Operator Tier; *O_2 *O_1 Enlisted Tier; *E_8 *E_7 *E_6 *E_5 *E_4 *E_3 *E_2 *E_1 Recruitment_Details Whilst all Administrative figures within the NSU have clearly stated that Recruitment is closed, a deliberate loophole within their released policy enables potential Applicants to gain the correct documentation from an active Nodule (For example, the shard of land located in "Chilbo"), and to consequently submit it to a Recruitment Instructor. Listed Recruiters: - Masuki Kaligawa - Xsander Sohl - Rusted Frequency - Stirling Trafalgar - Shadow Quinote - Seitosus Difference - Razor Freng - Darson Messmer - Destroyed Faith Documentation Overview: The provided documentation is updated on a monthly basis (Primarily the "I N T E L L I G E N C E" section, where a new circulation of questions is placed); this policy is also used to modify items which concern current affairs. Applicants failing to label their own name correctly (Or at all) within the provided space are denied entry and permanently Blacklisted Accounts under the age of four months (Who fail to provide evidence of a previous avatar with such an age) will have their documentation rejected. Category:Nythos Strategic Union Category:Military Groups